Breath of Life
by llwild1992
Summary: A child taken from her family and raised as a warrior now returns to exact her vengeance of those who she believed forgot her when reality is twisted. A chance to change her creates a bond that will show her what life is meant to be, how she was meant to live. She will learn to live and to shine with all her wonders. Trunks/OC and M language in chs to follow.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters except for Nira/Mikoto.

A  
child taken from her family and raised as a warrior now returns to exact her vengeance  
of those who she believed forgot her when reality is twisted. Trunks/OC in chs  
to follow.

* * *

All My Wonders

Chapter 1

ChiChi hummed to herself as she walked out of the side door to the little house she, Goku, and Gohan lived in for the past three years. Smiling as the sunlight hit her face she lifted the case of wet laundry up as she walked out to the cloths line. She continued to hum as she wrung out the first shirt. It was a perfect day to dry cloths. The sun was shining, air was clean and crisp like it always is after a hard rainstorm, the trees created shade, and the animals in the forest were lively. Just her kind of day, thought the Dino walking in the distance did make her a little concern.

From inside the door two bright onyx eyes watched ChiChi with loving interest before two little hands reached out to catapult across the kitchen floor and onto the grass. Flowing messy black hair clouded the eyes, making the hands stop and lose strength and cause the little imp to fall to the ground.

Hearing a thud ChiChi turned around, "Nira!" she exclaimed as she braced her hands upon her hips and looked down at an infant girl. "Trying to escape like your dad and brother?" she laughed as the child pushed up on chubby little arms and held steadfast.

"Ma!" she cooed happily as she looked up at ChiChi spiky layers of hair messily fell into her face and suck up in the air, while longer layers fell down her back and onto the grass.

She looked exactly like ChiChi, rounded face, shining black hair that radiated a deep purple-blue in the sunlight, and an angled chin. But what was defiantly her father's would be her eyes. The intensity that is held in the child's gaze was impeccable; one look at her and a stranger could tell that Nira was working things out—hopefully she would be intelligent like Gohan. Another thing that stuck out was the brown tail whirling around behind the little girl. It was nothing new to ChiChi or Goku. Goku himself was born with a tail and so was Gohan.

"I don't see why Goku didn't take you to meet his friends too; he could handle Gohan and you by himself for the day. Besides you like him better than me, don't you?" Nira smiled at the cuteness of her mother's coos. "You're just too cute." ChiChi mused as her one year old daughter sat down on the grass and smiled back at her. "Honestly I think I should enter you in a baby contest, win some money so we can send you to school, that way no one in this family has to fight." Quickly she mused of Nira winning the cash prize for being the most adorable girl in the world, first she'd have to run a comb through that messy hair.

Nira frowned at her mother.

"What do you like the idea of Dad fighting?"

"Ma!" she exclaimed.

"Hopeless, what am I going to do with you?" ChiChi shook her head as she turned around to hang more cloths on the line.

She heard Nira start to pull up grass happily. For some reason this child loved to destroy things. Since the day she was born she flailed her arms around, determination in her eyes, she managed to sit in the bassinette and rip things down from nearby counters and tabled. When she learned to crawl, all hell broke loose. Only Goku was able to lift her off of the ground and hold her above everything. She would dart off and create craters in the walls of her bedroom, knock down chairs, even knock down the mighty Ox King. She was rambunctious and strong. Gohan was never like that. But her tail was the true monster. Gohan's tale was no more than and balancing mechanism, he never thrashed it around to grab hold of things or to pull himself up. Nira used it like it was her partner in crime.

"I can only hope you're nothing like your father, having the drive to fight all the time, and the bad idea of time. I hope you can be a quaint little girl and grow up to be an extraordinary exceptional woman and stop all of this destruction, not everything in this world needs to be destroyed." She turned to see Nira holding a little flower she had plucked from the grass, the child looked down at it, her intense eyes examining it.

ChiChi smiled and knelt to the girl, placing her fingers offer the chubby little hand holding the delicate white flower, "like this, such perfection should be admired and loved. There is no rhyme or reason to destroy it. It just deserves to live and be full of wonder." The child's gaze upon the flower seemed to soften at her mother's words, almost as if she could understand her. "Kind of like you, Nira, I know one day you'll shine so brightly, so full of _wonders_, just like your father. That's what I call his kindness, sacrifice, and selflessness; his wonders! "

"MA!" Nira quickly pulled her arms away from ChiChi and pulled the flower apart.

"Oh well, you are only an infant." ChiChi rolled her shoulders, "Its not like you understand the deep meaning do you? Who's a cute girl!?" standing she turned once again to hang more laundry as she listened to Nira pull up more grass. ChiChi hung three more of Goku's shirts before she noticed that Nira had quieted. "Did you fall asleep?" She turned to only see a flash of light where Nira had been sitting, and then a loud zapping noise filled her ears.

"Nira!" ChiChi shouted as she stumbled back discombobulated. She closed her eyes as the light subsided. With a blink or two she managed to see again, making out shapes and colors. Her hands trembled as she could not make out Nira's shape. "Nira!" ChiChi screamed as her vision got better. "Where's my baby?" she ran around the yard looking where Nira could have hidden.

"Nira!"

The child did not answer like she always did to her name.

"Nira?"

Silence was all she heard from inside the forest and inside the house.

"MY BABY!" ChiChi screamed as she collapsed to the ground, she lay facing the sky as she remembered the light that had overtaken Nira.

"_That light seemed cold and cruel."_

* * *

'_Darkness seems welcoming and benevolent.'_

"So that's my mother?" a young girl asked as she stood before a dark pool of water, the image reflecting was that of ChiChi, doing laundry happily. "She doesn't even seem distressed that I am gone." Her voice was small and soothing, but contradictory to her stance. She stood before the levitating bowl of water in an aggressive stance, arms crossed over her chest, feet abrasively connecting to the ground, back curved in agitation. Purple Ki surrounded her body in the dark, illuminating her featured. Infant Nira had grown into this child.

She looked up at the old man standing to her side shrouded by a dark cloak with a golden insignia imprinted to the hood. Her choppy bangs fell into a mess around her forehead, the long layers at the back spiky around her shoulders. Brows lowered down in anger as her tail tightened around her waist, keeping her in check so she may not explode in fury at the image of her happily content mother.

Waving a hand the man released dark Ki into their air around the pool, blurring the image. "She is not. She left you in the woods by yourself as an infant. If it wasn't for me you would be dead, Mikoto. An uncaring mother and father…" The hand waved again and the pool bubbled in the darkness until Goku's image appeared, training with Gohan. "Such a family is disgusting, unattached to their infant all those years ago. They care more for their despicable planet and human friends than they do for their youngest child. Your destiny belongs here; you will one day shine with the power of your ancestors, and become the most powerful Saiyan in history."

"You did the right thing, master, I am better off here serving you and the elders." Her gaze locked on the young boy, who was receiving attention from an apparently doting mother and father, hugs, pats, and encouragement. Her bother was a weak, spoiled, filthy, half-breed brat. "When can I kill him? When can I kill Gohan and destroy that filthy planet!"

"In time my girl. Become stronger, quicker, and smarter. Tomorrow your training intensifies."

"Yes, master." She bowed her head as her shrouded master turned and walked into the darkness.

Mikoto took another look at 'her' family, the ones that forgot her, abandoned her, and treated her like an animal. Unbinding her tail from her waist Mikoto bit her lip as rage bubbled into her skin, her eyes sharpening on the happy family, uncaring, filthy, and unknowing to the hell she would one day unleash against them. If only they loved her enough to watch over her eight years ago, as loving parents should have. Shaking that thought away Mikoto scowled. "Eight years too late, mother. I will unleash a fury upon you that will rival the gods'." From within her chest a powerful roar erupted as she swung her tail down onto the bowl of water crushing it. Ki was palpable around her as she stood in anger, her fists knotting tightly, her nails poking crescent holes into the skin of her hand, drawing blood.

She turned away from the bowl as her anger subsided, "_Nira_, hmm?" she mused at her former name. "_**Disgustingly**_ human, doesn't even suit me." She scoffed as she too walked off into the darkness.

* * *

My first DBZ fic; when compared to my Naruto one; A little short for a beginning but that's what happens.

So let's clear this up.

Nira is the daughter of Goku and ChiChi, she is two and a half years younger than Gohan. Around the same time Ratiz comes to earth the infant Nira is kidnapped in plain sight by a bolt of lightning.

Eight years later in another place Nira has been given the new name **Mikoto** and is seemingly being raised as a warrior and with the knowledge that she is Saiyan.

There is going to be a time skip next chapter with flash backs to fill in what im skipping. The Trunks paring comes later, much later.

Enjoy and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters except for Nira/Mikoto

Please ignore Dragon Ball GT—that Saga will not be mentioned because it was my least favorite Saga.

A child taken from her family and raised as a warrior now returns to exact her vengeance of those who she believed forgot her when reality is twisted. A chance to change her creates a bond that will show her what life is meant to be, how she was meant to live. She will learn to live and to shine with all her wonders.

* * *

Breath of Life

(Original title: All My Wonders: The Wrath of Destiny)

Chapter 2

* * *

"Dad, you know we can get there faster by flying the old way?" Pan asked as she looked out the window of the cruiser Gohan was driving, brand new and shining with the opulence that was Capsule Corps. Perks of working for Bulma, she guessed. Pan rested her elbow upon the seat arm rest and lent her chin down to slump over. Ever since Goku left to train with Uub there was never anything exciting happening. She was only three when he left, six years has passed and no one has seen Goku. Without the grandest and funniest grandfather anyone could ever ask for, who would want to go to a party with family and friends?

"Why are you always in a rush, Pan?" Gohan asked as he shifted back to look at her.

"I just like flying the old way. Why do we even have to go to Bulma's? It's not like anything has been fun in a long time, you grownups just stand around and talk. All Bulla wants to do is talk about makeup, cloths, and boys…last time she tried to put me into a dress! Ugh! I wish Grandpa Goku was here…" Pan sighed and dropped her head.

"Dear, stop being such a drama queen." Videl said as she looked down and saw the Briefs' house.

They landed and noticed ChiChi and Goten's hover car was already there. Videl held up her home made desert as they walked the short distance to the main entrance. Upon entering the automatic sliding doors they noticed that everyone was crowded around the foyer. ChiChi was crying hysterically while constant mumbling overpowered any other noise.

"Bet you Bulla got a cute dog, I wanted a dog for my birthday." Pan mumbled loud enough for Videl to hear.

"Pan," Videl warned in a motherly tone. "Hello everyone, we're here!" Videl said happily, causing everyone to turn towards them.

"Hey guys, remember me?" a loud and cheery voice said from inside the group, Bulma, Trunks and Piccolo moved aside and revealed the most loved man in the world.

Videl, Gohan and Pan froze in place as a tall, muscular man with unruly spiky black hair walked towards them. "You guys okay?" he asked seeing the stunned expressions on their faces.

"D-Dad!" Gohan gasped as he locked eyes with a smiling Goku standing in front of him.

"That's me!" he answered cheerfully as he always did. He was standing with ChiChi and Goten, ChiChi looking like she was going to burst into more tears. "Long time right?" he mused with a big grin.

"Grandpa!" Pan shouted happily as she pushed passed her parents and ran to Goku locking her arms around his waist and hugging him to her. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Oh my gosh!" Goku looked down astounded, "the last time I saw you; you were so little." Breaking her hold on him Goku lifted her into the air and looked at her. "PAN!" he laughed before he hugged her again.

"The family is all back together again!" ChiChi cried as she lifted her hand to touch the necklace around her throat, a golden pendent, as she cried for joy. Goten touched a hand to her shoulder as she looked at her family,_ 'almost complete.'_ She whispered to herself.

"You see why I told you this was going to be one hell of a party?" Bulma asked as she winked. "Last night when Vegeta and Trunks were training in the gravity room this guy came crashing in through the ceiling, fell asleep as he flew overhead. Shocked everyone, especially me, I never thought you'd come back. With all that training you've been doing." She reached over and patted Goku's shoulder smiling at him, "though you and I always have grand way of meeting up, remember when you first met me?"

"Boy do I, never met someone as angry as you." Goku said, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"Well you deserved my anger." Bulma then turned towards the dining room, "well I know Goku's hungry, so lest all sit down and eat before Vegeta sneaks in and steals all the sushi."

"I do not steal food!" came a crabby male voice from the shadows of the hallway, "a prince has no need of it." Vegeta walked out of the hallway and into the foyer, dressed in normal brown slacks and a black long-sleeved shirt, everyone was shocked at how…normal he looked.

"Then why do I find junk food wrappers under your side of the bed?" Bulma mockingly challenged, mimicking his voice.

"You sleepwalk." Vegeta answered.

"I do not."

"And you snore."

"Well you flail your arms; you almost broke my nose, backhanding the air like you do, oh Mr. Prince of Saiyans."

"Well," Trunks stepped in front of his parents, "shall we eat?" he laughed.

"Sure," Goku asked, "Hey where is Krillian?" he said looked at all the faces as they walked to the table.

"He and 18 moved to a different city a few years ago so Marron could go to a good school." Gohan said as he jokingly rubbed Goten's hair, messing it up.

"I just did my hair." Goten said in an annoying tone as he sat down next to ChiChi, "So dad where did you go?"

"Uub and I went everywhere!" Goku said as he grabbed a large slab of ribs and proceeded to tell his adventures to everyone.

Laughter filled the room as Goku told stories and ate most of the food. Everyone listened to him, musing at the fact that a sit-down dinner had not been as much fun in so many years, without Goku life was never the same. Hours seemed to tick by as more and more food was consumed. Bulma quietly thanked he servant robots she had designed for cooking as they ate, the heavens only knew how deep these Saiyans' stomach went.

"**GOHAN**!" a deep voice shouted from outside the Briefs' home. "_**GOHAN**_!" it called again.

"Was that someone calling me?" Gohan said readjusting his spectacles as everyone else paused in what they were doing. "It sounded like Yajirobe…"

Busing past the front doors Yajirobe ran into the dining hall as fast as his short stubby kegs could take him, followed by Mr. Popo, they looked so frightened and worried.

"Hey!" Goku shouted as they ran to the table, which was gaining a lot of empty plates as the moments ticked by. "Everyone came to see me!"

"Gohan," Yajirobe deep bubbling voice called, "we need to talk to you and Piccolo. NOW!"

Getting up from the table Gohan adjusted his glasses, "What's wrong?"

"We came as quickly as we could. Something is happening, something really bad!" he cried out as he reached the table and threw his arms out against the wood to hold himself up. "Remember that thing you swore me to secrecy to ten years ago? Well I spilled the beans to someone who tricked me into spilling them. Don't kill me!"

Piccolo's sweat dropped as a look of fear came about his face. "Popo—" he yelled, "—explain what's going on, genie!"

The bumbling old genie grimaced before holding his hands up in a silent beg for neither Gohan or Piccolo to attack him as he was about to foretell the events to come. "Yajirobe and Korin received a visitor late last night. Lord Nioi I believe his name was. He was in search of the beans, Korin challenged him to a poker match for the beans because only to you does he just hand them out. The game went on for hours, high stakes and all. For the last hand it was decided that the bid would be for the most coveted secret anyone had. Well Lord Nioi won and her secret is known. He didn't want the beans he wanted to know where she sleeps. Years ago he had been tracking her across time and space, only recently did he hear a rumor that she sleeps here… He revealed his evil plain in and longwinded speech and it's to awaken her from her slumber and to use her power to gain universal domination...oh good heavens I'm out of breath…"

"Someone wants to wake…her…"Gohan seemed at a loss for words… "Her…" he pushed up from the table and grabbed Yajirobe by the neck and lifted him up off the ground, Ki forming around his entire body, "as in HER, her?"

"Gohan calm down," Goku said as he bit into a piece of cooked meat.

"Calm down?" he threw Yajirobe down, "this horrible, Piccolo it took all our strength just to beat her the first time. SHIT!"

"Hold it!" ChiChi shouted, slamming her fists down onto the table, making everyone nervous because she had used her strength, causing a crack on the middle. "Calm down and tell us what's going on!"

"Bulla, Trunks, save my good china." Bulma whispered as she and Vegeta got up from the table. As the two teens did what was asked of them.

"ChiChi is right." Bulma said in her serious tone of voice, "Don't get all jumpy. Let us in on what's worrying you. I'm sure it's something all of you can handle together."

"None of us can handle what's coming our way." Gohan shouted as he turned around and looked at everyone. "She…she is too much for anyone to handle."

"Who is _she_, dad?" Pan asked as she put her hands on he her hips, not believing that her dad didn't believe the Z fighters could handle anything that stood in their path.

"She," Gohan bit down upon his anger and fear as he thought about that day ten years ago. Her dark eyes, her strong Ki, and her never-ending lust for his death, "she is my sister." Gohan closed his eyes as he let the information go. "I have kept her a secret for ten years."

"_**Nira**_?" ChiChi whispered, her hand shaking, tears started to form as she remembered her little baby.

"Sister?" Vegeta scoffed in amazement. "Kakarot why have you never said that you have a daughter?" he looked up at Goku, while he ate another bowl of miso soup.

"Daughter?" he said in mid-swallow, his eyes wide as he looked at ChiChi as if he didn't know they had another child.

"**Sweetie**," ChiChi bit down on her anger, "don't tell me you don't remember her?" her tears turned into anger as Goten shivered at her mood swing. When Goku nodded she wanted to cry! "Nira, our beautiful daughter, she's two years younger than Gohan. She disappeared when she was one! How could you have forgotten her? Honestly Goku?!"

Smiling Goku scratched the top of his head as he tried to recall her. "I guess because she disappeared so long ago…I forgot about her…?"

"But you do have a daughter?" Vegeta insisted again, his hands curling into fists. "A half-Saiyan daughter? And you didn't bother to share that information? You are such a babbling-baboon, keeping that information—no forgetting about the fact that you have a daughter!"

"Vegeta why are you so upset about this?" Bulma asked.

"If you haven't noticed Kakarot and I are the last Saiyan in the universe, with the omission of Bulla—there are not female Saiyan left. So the fact that Kakarot has a daughter is a big deal!" Vegeta yelled.

"Gohan, what did you mean by you 'kept her a secret for ten years'? She's been missing for 26 years. If she came back ten years ago why didn't she come home?"

Looking at the ground Gohan shook, "she did not come back to have a teary reunion. She came to kill me."

"What?"

"Where ever she went, or who she went with—trained her; she was the most powerful enemy I had ever faced. Her strength rivaled dads in his ultimate Saiyan form, and she didn't even have to transform into a Super Saiyan." Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief, "She would have killed me if Piccolo had not subdued her in ice. Unable to move, we hid her within a mountain. She has been sleeping since then. I had hoped that she would remain secret; if anyone woke her…I don't want to think about the destruction that would follow. Yajirobe how could you!" Gohan wanted to kill the little fat man. "When I think about her, all I see is the coldness in her eyes. The intensity they held as she looked back at me. Her Ki, dark and powerful, not evil, but was I afraid. I have never felt that much power in my life, from anyone, not even dad."

"There is absolutely no way she is that strong!" Vegeta snarled. "No half-bred could rival the ultimate form. Maybe rival the first or second Saiyan level. Gohan is the true example for that. This girl could not be stronger."

"Well she is." Piccolo chimed in with his dark voice. "From what I could smell, her Saiyan blood overpowers what's human in her, you Saiyans have a certain stink about you, the half-bloods smell more human. But she—I could barely smell the human. That's probably what's allowing her to maintain such power. More Saiyan than human I almost died using all my Ki to seal her. She's quick, powerful, and smart."

"She's insane." Gohan spat, "she attacks with such irrationality. She gave no reason to why she wanted to kill me, just attacked and tormented me ruthlessly. And now that this man knows the most powerful Saiyan in the universe is here—we have to stop him from awakening her!"

Goten's phone started to ring, reluctantly he answered, "hey babe, look it's not a good time to talk—I'm not out with someone else we just started dating—it's not that I'm not committed to you because I am, I'm just at a family party—no I didn't bring you because we're not steady or anything it was just—no I think you're pretty enough to meet my mom—not that I wouldn't introduce you if I thought you were ugly—you're not ugly I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met honestly—I do not say that to all the girls—no I've only dated a few—few means few…!"

Pan and Bulla laughed, "You tell her Uncle Goten…"

"I agree, we need to stop her." Goku finally said as he finished his meal, "If what you say is true, she cannot be woken and controlled by this…this…what was his name again?"

"Lord Nioi. He's a wizard…I think….he had a pointy hat and was wearing a sparkly dress." Yajirobe mused. "That looks about right."

"He's a wizard? COOL!" Goku laughed.

"Goku," ChiChi grabbed his ear and pulled him down to look her in the eye. "Do not hurt Nira!"

"What if she tries to hurt one of us, mom?" Goten said as he apologized for hanging up on his new girlfriend and shoved hive cellular phone into his baggy trouser pockets. "Gohan did say that she wants to kill him."

"Then I'm going with you! Someone took my baby from me."

"ChiChi this might be too dangerous for you—"

"—bring me to my baby!" she screamed, "or so help me, you know I'm one determined mamma!"

"Yes dear…" Goku put his hands up in defeat because she looked at him as if she would kill him…he got that look a lot.

"Wimp." Vegeta muttered.

* * *

Bulma, Bulla, Roshi, ChiChi, Pan, and Videl all flew in a capsule corps flyer while the others flew on ahead. Gohan had removed his dinner jacket and glasses, leaving them being as he took off like a bat out of hell. Pushing himself to fly faster he replayed the battle in his head. She had found him at college, attacked him right out in the open, goading him on with laugher and a speech about how weak and frail human life was before she killed innocent bystanders with a single rotating blade like Ki blast. He thought getting her away from people would make her less threatening, by not having the ability to back up her insults. Piccolo had sensed their energy as they raced across the blue skyline. She had followed him from a distance, yet her energy level made him believe she was right on top of him. Piccolo's aid did not work, she easily threw him away from the mountain top they had chosen and bombarded him with blasts after blast, she threw him, punched him faster than he had seen anyone else move in his life. She wasn't even blinking; her stone grey eyes watched him intensely, her red lips pulling apart for a sinister smile. Everything that she did was to attack him, everything in her body was aimed at him, yet her Ki was not evil like Vegeta, Freza's, or even kid Buu. Her Ki was dark purple, yet it did not awaken the primal fear of evil. She was about to kill him by choking him with her tail when Piccolo, having recovered from her attack, summoned all his Ki and used an attack he had never seen before, using the condensation in the clouds around them he created enough water to create a bubble around her, almost drowning her in it. With determination Piccolo managed to cause the ice to freeze, locking her away into a cold sleep.

"She has a tail." Gohan said suddenly, shocking everyone. "I tried pulling it to weaken her, and it did nothing. She uses it to choke, enjoying the persons' pain."

"So if she breaks free, don't let her tail get around you?" Trunks said as he looked over his shoulder to see Goten begging his girlfriend to let him hang up, not because he was cheating on her, or had other things better to do than talk to her, but that he had to go save the world. "So if she was kidnapped, how did she get back here or even know that you are her bother, you said that she singled you out?"

"I don't know, she appeared one morning out of the blue, all she said was that I was her brother and she had come to 'settle the score of creation' with me, and then started to attack me." Gohan answered as he looked over at Goku, "Dad, she is not someone to play around with, her temper is massive, and she will attack first and listen to reason second."

"Got it, so no trying to get her to relax and be a member of this family?" Goku mused, if Gohan was this worried about an opponent, she had to be powerful. He regarded the nervousness of his eldest son, "what's her fighting style like?"

"Quick attacks to stun you, and then bombarding Ki beams, she created that crater over there," he pointed to a crater in the hillside large enough to fit seemingly 100 Kami House Islands. "She—I've never been so powerless to move in my entire life, one look from her eyes and a touch of her energy level and you can't move! I was paralyzed; she just took advantage of it and attacked and attacked!"

"Gohan," Piccolo called, "we have to be ready at all costs, I would prefer it if that wizard did not manage to melt the eternal ice, but if she breaks free I can't create another one, we'll have to fight her, every one of us will have to find the willpower to overcome the paresis."

"I don't know about any of you, but I don't plan on being useless." Vegeta snarled, "I still think you are exaggerating, your power has weakened since you stopped training."

"I'm not kidding, Vegeta, she's powerful. Even more powerful than anyone we have faced before, and she doesn't even go Super Saiyan." Gohan wanted to yell at Vegeta for doubting him, what would he know? Gohan was the one that fought her those years ago, he was the one that almost died, and he knew how she fought! Damn this all to hell! When he caught sight of an all too familiar mountain he almost cringed, "There it is." Gohan motioned to the half mooned mountain in the distance.

It would have been a majestic mountain if half of the left side wasn't missing; looking as if an act of god caused it to fall apart on the left side. They all headed to the far end of the mountain, Bulma landed the ship and everyone sorted to follow Gohan to the area he knew housed her.

"Come to witness the rebirth of a glorious soldier?" the tiny little creature said as he held the front of his sparkly black dress up, the pointy hat he wore on his head added three feet to his height.

He motioned to the monsters that surrounded him. They looked as if they were created from mud and garbage, shaped like tall men with broad shoulders, a few held up bright metal like picks and where banging on the ice that was standing upright in the daylight. Small layers of ice slowly gave way, panicking Gohan.

Bulma looked at ChiChi and wiggled her eyebrows. Seeming to get the hint, both women pulled Bulla, Pan, and Videl off to the side with them.

"Do not wake her!" Gohan shouted as they chipped away at more ice, "she will not bend to your will like you think, she'll kill you."

"Ha ha." The tiny blue creature wearing the pointed hat turned again and looked up at Gohan, "I have been following her for over a hundred years, I know everything about this girl!" he laughed, "She is a warrior, the very one I have been searching the galaxy for, she will have no choice but to follow a warrior's code and accept me as her new master."

"Turn back and listen, she will not."

"I will control her." He claimed, "And if you think you can stop me you have another thing coming." With a snap of his fingers all of his mud monsters where in front of them, the task of conquering the ice forgotten.

"Those things stink worse than anything in this universe!" Vegeta exclaimed.

While they had the attention of the blue creature and his smelly mud creations Bulma, Bulla, ChiChi, Videl, and Pan pushed as hard as they could, trying to move the ice back into the shadow of the mountain, to at least keep it cool until they could move it back into the belly of the cave. When they had down that, Pan groaned as she leaned her hands down onto the ice, and then looked up at the sleeping woman trapped within it.

"So this is her?" Pan whispered as she overlooked her 'aunt'. "Doesn't even look a day older than eighteen…"

Pan's dark eyes fixated on this woman, long spikes of dark black hair over the top of her head, similar to Goku's own hair, but long flowing locks fell down to what she would guess to be her lower back, in the ice she was trapped in the position she had last been in. Her hair was frozen when it was flowing in the wind, all around her head and arms. Her hands where raised above her head, middle fingers, nails painted in red, connecting. She looked like ChiChi, though her cheeks were not as full, a very beautiful face with amazing cheekbones, beautiful brow line, and a petite nose that Pan was instantly jealous of. Her lips were painted with a dark red, making Pan wonder why she had makeup on when she was dressed so…masculine.

She was tall, maybe as tall as her father, long legs and arms. Pan had always thought that every Saiyan was ripped, but she was lean, almost extremely skinny, no visible muscle like the boys had. Protecting her chest was a dark black bra-like breastplate with half arm guards, the look reminded her of the Saiyan armor Bulma had shown her one time in her lab, not shiny like metal but had a protecting look about it. Under the armor was a sleeveless skin tight turtleneck shirt…only it looked metal. It reached right above her naval; her tightly packed stomach sported a small black tattoo on the left side of her hip before a bright golden sash lay against her waist, it was bundled to the side and folded down that leg, the same tattoo that was on her hip was displayed on the sash. Looking again Pan noticed the same circle with a weird star-cross image was on the sash, tattoo, on the breastplate, on the side of the arm guards, on her wrist guards, and where her earrings. What was up with that? A drop of water rolled down the ice.

"Dad!" Pan shouted as she looked down at the water on her hands, "It's melting!"

"Oh gosh," Bulma said as she removed her hands, "us touching it is making it melt, let go quick."

"It's too late, I put a heat spell on the ice, and it will melt no matter what."

"ChiChi, are you okay?" Bulma asked as she watched ChiChi tear up as she looked over the frozen body.

"I've wondered for almost thirty years what she would look like. She's so beautiful." ChiChi placed her hands over the ice, "she looks so much like I did in my youth, yet so much like Goku at the same time, and I guess this is what a Saiyan looks like."

"It's the armor." Bulma said taking a closer look, "the breastplate is so small, and the material under it looks almost metal, I wonder what it's made of and the emblem…?"

"Woman stops looking at her cloths and think of an idea to freeze her back!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well excuse me, there is no way unless we can get her into a freezer now, she's going to keep melting."

"Dad, her face is almost through, I think she's breathing!" Pan started to panic, not knowing what to do.

"SHIT!" Gohan shouted.

"Yes," Nioi cheered, "Yes," he jumped, "Yes, finial I have a Saiyan warrior to do my bidding. I'll just whip up an obedience spell and I'll be her master until the end of time!" he raised his hands to conjure.

"Dad…" Pan looked up as Nira's eyes opened.

Dark black eyes narrowed at the person who had claimed to be her new master, with a deep breath she manifested her Ki and exploded up and out of the ice, incinerating it as she flew up, she was faster than anyone anticipated, she landed on her feet in front of Nioi and looked down at the now frightened little blue creature. Gulping he backed away three steps. Deep red lips smiled, revealing white teeth, and she took three steps forward. His henchmen didn't know what to do.

"Master?" her voice was a whisper, still cold from the ice, her tail waved in circles behind her. "I only have one master; creation." She laughed quietly.

"I have freed you from your long sleep, to repay me you must serve me." He cried out as his henchmen drew closer.

"Serve you, an inbred creature? I thank you for freeing me and nothing more." She looked to the side and glared at the mud creatures, "you stink of everything that is foul in this universe, your magic is foul, and you think you are worthy to have me serve at your feet?"

Nioi regarded her tail as she overlooked his men, it twitched and waved in the air near him, almost as if it have eyes and was watching him.

"You're not even worthy to breathe in this nauseating universe, goodbye." She laughed, without looking she placed her small left hand in front of his face and shot him with a strong purple energy beam.

Quickly before his men could react she pivoted on the ball of her right foot and sliced through the mud men with her tail followed by a circular saw like beam from her hand. Everyone watched as she destroyed Nioi and his five mud creatures in less than a second. Stunned they all froze as she turned around and placed her left foot back onto the ground and laughed. Everyone felt her power build back up as her body warmed. Everyone felt intimidated by the air; it carried her power with it, almost palpable, even Vegeta was stunned at the mass of it.

"She just…in just…" Goten felt his hands shake and drop his phone to the ground, "I've never felt so paralyzed by Ki before…"

"Damn, there is no way she will leave without a fight." Gohan said as he watched her head turn slowly.

Looking over her shoulder dark eyes scanned the nearby forms; she recognized a being, one that use to be much higher in power. She smiled once again as her gaze locked on Gohan. Before anyone could blink she was standing toe to toe with Gohan, nearly his height, she smiled into his face as she closed the distance on him, standing almost on him as her eyes looked into his. She watched as his body shook as he restrained himself from moving. Still smiling she watching him shake, with her armored hands she cupped his face, everyone watched, sweat and anticipation rolling off of them. Pan went to scream for her dad but Videl slapped her hands over her daughter's mouth to silence her. This girl seemed to react to movement or backtalk. Her small hands ran over Gohan's face and neck, slowly feeling his chin and eye sockets. When she was done re removed one hand and left the other on his neck.

"You've gotten old, brother." Her voice was normal, she had a honey like voice, smooth and appealing to listen too, not high like Chi-Chi's but still womanly, she laughed as she gripped his throat in her left hand and lifted him up. "And weaker too. How long was I in that ice? Eight, seven, no ten years sounds about right…" her steely eyes glanced over at Piccolo, "you did a wonderful job imprisoning me, allow me to return the favor." Her right hand threw a large black Ki blast towards Piccolo, who could do nothing to evade it, it his him square in the chest and exploded fling him back, out cold.

Pushing up off the ground she haled Gohan into the air. "Did you think I was playing a game with you?" she shouted as he gripped her wrist, trying to break free. "You weak and disgusting half breed, you should have let me kill you then, when you were stronger and could die with some integrity. Now look at you, suffocating by my hand, and I am not even trying to squeeze. I came here for some sport, not an easy conquest." Shifting her weight she aimed them down at the ground and flew at full speed. Everyone jumped out of the way and they crashed, creating a large crater. She moved them again, throwing Gohan into the air and then catching him before blasting him with large balls of energy.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted, holding their daughter back.

"I have to save dad, mom! She too fast for him to move away from, he's going to die!" Pan shouted as she watched the woman levitate over Gohan as she continued her assault on him, swallowing his body with shot after shot, no one could make his body out from the darkness of her Ki.

"You spoiled little brat!" She screamed as she stopped throwing Ki and levitated back to the ground. As the dust settled she laughed as Gohan was revealed to be lying on his back, arms crossed over his chest, blood spilling out from cuts all over his body and face, "you don't deserve to live. And after I've killed you, I'll take care of our mother." Walking confidently to him she wanted to laugh at his weakness. Reaching down she forcefully grabbed his hair and hauled him up, forcing him onto his knees and facing everyone. "Oh yes, I'll kill her slowly, very painfully. To thank her for all that she did for me, abandoning me and smothering you. This is why you are weak, why you are so human." She rasped into his ear while Gohan fought to keep his eyes open, he saw Goten, riving in anger, his temper rising as he listened to what she said about ChiChi. "You are disgusting, just like her. You weak and pathetic human." She laughed as she gripped his throat with her free hand and started to twist, readying to break his neck. "Don't worry, mother will join you shortly!"

"You bitch!" Goten appeared behind her, his Ki rolling off of him and fueling his rage as he flew for her, first at the ready.

"Oh?" She didn't even act surprised. "Who do we have here?" her tail lashed out and wrapped around Goten's throat subduing him. As he fell to his knees, unable to breathe she pulled him to her while she held Gohan's neck. She looked over Goten's face and then laughed deeply, "you smell like our mother, could it be…another brother? Oh yes, buy the way you reacted, you must be a mommas-boy." Deeply she chuckled. "I see our parents replaced me, but you are even more human that our older brother, your power level is so tiny, like a spider. Worthless as a Saiyan," she willed her tail to squeeze harder, making Goten yell out in pain and fear, "if a Saiyan is worthless he should not be allowed to live. I think I'll put you out of your misery. Fitly little half-breed." She then started to twist Gohan's neck as she put more pressure on Goten, both brothers yelled breathlessly.

"NIRA STOP!" ChiChi yelled, stunning everyone, "leave your bothers alone!" she couldn't take it any longer, seeing one child hurt the others. "Please Nira?"

She reacted to that, she stopped what she was doing and dropped the brothers, Goten coughed as he held himself up on his forearms, Gohan had no energy left as he fell face first to the ground. She looked up and over at ChiChi, her top teeth biting down onto her lower lip, Ki started to swirl around her body, her tail thrashed out behind her, her eyes locked on ChiChi, almost piercing the woman with her gaze. "What did you call me?" she said, venom dripping from her voice, thundering from her chest she screamed as she advanced like lightning to ChiChi, knocking Goku away from her in the process. "NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" she screamed as her hands locked down onto ChiChi's throat, "you filthy human, how dare you call me by that human name, I am not your daughter. I am not that unwanted baby I was before, I am a Saiyan, I am a servant of the most powerful force in the universe; I am an Ordinance! And you are the most disgusting type of being in this universe. I should kill you for calling me by that name!" she pushed down onto ChiChi, making the woman cry out.

"That is quite enough." An old man's voice shouted as a wave of white Ki wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from ChiChi.

"What!" She shouted as she was forced onto her back by the Ki, she looked up at the sky as Ki spread out over her, creating a dome force-field around her. When she was trapped the Ki holding her down evaporated. She threw Ki blasts up at the field and had to shield herself because it bounced off. "Damn!"

"Now that she's contained, you can move now." Roshi said as he dropped his hands down to his sides, "that's the most energy I've used in a long time."

Trunks ran off to held Gohan and Goten. "You guys alright?" he asked as he helped Goten pull Gohan up from the ground, the older brother smiled wearily as his eyes drooped closed.

"At least I'm not dead." Gohan joked as he rested his weight onto Trunks' shoulder.

"Goku how could you let her attack me?" ChiChi said as she punched her husband.

"It wasn't my fault ChiChi, her Ki paralyzed me."

"Yet Goten was able to move when she threatened me!"

"Well he wanted to move."

"And you didn't want to save your one true love?"

"It's not like that!" Goku was frightened to continue to explain himself and occupied his thoughts by helping Gohan stand when Trunks had brought him over.

"Is the effect of her Ki wearing off on all you?" Roshi asked as he turned and looked at the others, stunned expressions still lingered on their faces, "it's hard to handle when such a power makes its self-known."

"Old man, how are you able to hold her in that force-field if she over powers you?" Vegeta shouted as he and Trunks advanced on Roshi.

"She does not, I over power her. I was just waiting to find out who she works for. Someone like her had to be a part of a much bigger picture than roaming the galaxy as a loan solider." Roshi removed his sunglasses and looked over at her, "I have not come across an Ordinance in one hundred years."

She looked him over and then stood, walking closer to the force-field, "I recognize you," she said, "Former Grand Master Roshi of Earth, the only human to ever make it to the Grand rank. You are also the only one to ever leave the order."

"You know me then?"

"Only of you, my master warned me against you and your radical thinking."

"So now that you know all of us, who are you?"

"Her name is Nira!" ChiChi shouted as she ran to Roshi's side, "and if you hurt her I'll-"

"—_**that**_ is not my name!" she shouted, "My name is Mikoto I am an Ordinance."

"What is an ordinance?" Goku asked as he put himself between ChiChi and Roshi.

"A servant to the Order of Creation, a group of beings that petrol time and space in the universe, yielding to the laws of creation and from time to time enforcing the laws upon certain unfortunate beings." Roshi explained, "they started out when time began, the two most powerful being from every race would be chosen and brought to the dimension where Creation exists, protecting their race. There are certain types of races that would be considered a pure race, as humans we are considered a deluded form of Saipan; Saiyans are a rare acceptation to the evolutionary rule, creation made them different, a pure race of their own. But when I was chosen the Masters of this organization became corrupt, taking the beings and twisting their thinking into believing all races under the perfect and pure ones are filthy and should be eradicated. They started to steal the children from the pure races with the most potential for power and raise them, creating children armies; the children then would kill each other until the two were left standing. I left when I saw this, had I know Mikoto was stolen I would have helped you get her back, but by keeping her abduction a secret, you lost out." Roshi shook his head.

"What you have described is blasphemy!" Mikoto shouted as she hands hit the energy, searing herself in the process. "They rescue those children from hell! To repay their masters for their lives they give themselves to death until the worthy are living. Just like I was rescued from abandonment." She looked over at a shocked ChiChi, "What mother, did you forget that you left me alone in the woods, not even a year old? What a mother!"

"Nira, we were doing laundry together, you were taken right out from under me. I never left you, I love you so much. Nira please believe me!"

"That is not my name, human! Lie to me all you want I have seen the past; I have seen you abandon me. The Masters of Creation know no lies, you are lying! When I get out of here I will kill you! I've killed millions of petty soles, I won't have a problem killing you, mother!" she then looked at Roshi, "there is also a bounty on your head, former master." She laughed, "Who would have thought you would banish yourself to your home planet?"

"Mikoto, you have been lied to for your entire life. These people have not abandoned you, they love you deeply, and they are your family."

"My family is in the Palace of Creation, they raised me, and they trained me. I am the last female Saiyan and I believe in the teachings, you will never sway me you corrupted windbag!"

"You were stolen Mikoto, you are not the last of anything, you are a member of this Saiyan family!" Roshi motioned to ChiChi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten.

"No, I am not one of them, I am a sovereign of Saiyan, and I guard the history of my race. Not these half-breeds!"

"You belong here, Mikoto."

"I belong there, with those who raised me. You left me alone and choose Gohan over me, and even had another child to replace me. What kind of family is this?" Mikoto pushed with open palms on the wall, "I belong with those worthy of me, you impure human, your race isn't worthy to exist in the Universe. When I get out of here I swear to the god of creation that I'll devastate this planet, terminating out all who live on this, starting with you!"

"Nira you were stolen from me, I wanted nothing more than to love you, forever, I have thought about you every day for your whole life after you disappeared." Tears rolled down her cheeks, "seeing you like this tares me apart, I would have never left you alone, and the fact that you don't believe me breaks my heart, if only you could see the truth!"

"The truth is known, I have earned my place as the last female Saiyan, keeping the integrity of my race on my shoulders. I am Mikoto, a true princess of Saiyans! A warrior for Creation, a true believer in destiny!" she stepped back and held her hand up, "now let me out!"

"You'll only destroy yourself, Mikoto."

"That shows how much of Saiyans you really know. There is a full moon tonight," she smiled, "I'm not so sure your little dome can hold a great ape?"

"There is no moon here."

Darkly laughing Mikoto glanced towards the sky, "my vision is perfect, there is always a full moon somewhere—I just have to look in the right direction."

"We'll have to cut her tail off." Piccolo said.

Instantly Mikoto wrapped her tail around her waist tightly, "Come near my tail green-man and I'll rip you apart!"

"Master Roshi," Trunks said, "How long can this dome last?" his dark blue eyes looked over at Mikoto, she in return locked her gaze onto him. "Do we have enough time to transport her to Capsule Corps and put her in another one until we figure out how to stop her?" his willpower to break her gaze was useless, it was as if her mineral colored irises were holding onto him, choking his self-control.

"You…" Mikoto said, her gaze pinned on the lavender haired boy, "have an element of destiny about you…" she allowed herself to examine his Ki, feeling his power, "Ah…your power almost rivals mine." She smiled, biting down onto her red lower lip, "Creation and Destiny have intertwined around you, great things will happen…terrible…but great, even for the son of a Prince of Saiyans…"

"Don't listen to her; she'll spin your head with pretty little glimpses of the future to gain your trust." Roshi said pushing Trunks back.

"You seem surprised that I know you, Trunks." She walked the perimeter of the dome, following Trunks, holding his gaze, "I know who everyone is, and I have been watching _you_ ever since your future counterpart came here. Wouldn't you like to know how your destiny is different from his?"

"To answer your question," Roshi gained everyone's attention, "We can't risk letting her loose…" Roshi said, absently cleaning his sunglasses. "There is only one thing I can do…and she's not going to like it."

"What?" ChiChi worried.

"I will seal off her Ki, and make her a normal human girl, unable to access her power."

"Can you do that?" ChiChi said, "What will happen to her?"

"I've only done it in theory, but it can be done. I will push down upon her Ki and make it dormant, rendering her unable to even fly."

"Come near me and I'll kill you!" Mikoto snarled, "Taking away my Ki is like clipping bird's wings, unnatural and crewel. I was born this way, just like every natural being, just because I don't meet your weakling power levels does not give you the right to do that."

"You are too powerful and violent to be left with your Ki, your sole is something entirely different that your personality. You are not evil, Mikoto, from what I see you are a pure as snow. Had you been raised on this planet you would have ended up with a kind heart similar to your father's. Because of your upbringing you know nothing else, it is not evil that resides in you; it is the twisted lies that have festered in your head. In time you will see what it is you have been missing, with the people just like you." Raising his hands Roshi silently chanted, his Ki rising off of his finger in tiny white lightly, as they manifested the sky grew darker, clouds forming a blanket over the sky.

Trunks looked down the bridge of his nose and noticed his breath was visible.

Mikoto watched, helplessly trapped in the dome as Roshi's Ki reached through the dome and wrapped around her wrists, pulling forcefully until her arm span was spread. Her lips pated in a silent gasp as she looked over at the man, her eyes wide. As she was brought up into the air by the Ki, Roshi's chanting became understandable words. He opened his eyes, his solid gaze locked onto Mikoto's mineral gaze.

His voice was not his own, harsh, scratchy, and ominous. No one could believe it was not Roshi's voice, nor could they believe he was chatting at all, no one had the need to chant before.

"I am looking for a breath of life,

A little touch of heavenly light,

To get a dream of life again,

A little vision of the start at the end,

But I needed one more touch,

Another taste of divine rush.

I am looking for a breath of life,

A little touch of heavenly light,

To get a dream of life again,

A little vision of the start at the end,

But I needed one more touch,

Another taste of divine rush.

It's a harder way and it's come to claim her

Because there's something in her,

And if you are strong,

You will belong here!"

The dome disappeared as Roshi's Ki expanded and overtook Mikoto's body, rushing up and down her limbs. Her eyes wandered from her fingernails as they emitted white light, to her chest-plate as the symbol glowed in the light. Her vision blurred as her body began to emit the very same white Ki as Roshi's. Her body started to sway as if her arms were being pulled any which way in the air. ChiChi cried out as Mikoto screamed, her eyes widening, and the darkness that was her stone colored eyes blazed white losing all color.

Roshi continued to chant as Mikoto was lifted higher, her white light mixing with Roshi's Ki, swirling around her in a funnel.

"It's a harder way and it's come to claim her

Because there's something in her,

And if you are strong,

You will belong here!

I am looking for a breath of life,

A little touch of heavenly light,

A pure sole to have life again

A little vision of the sun in the end

Her heart is a hollow plain

For the devil to dance again

And I started to hear it again,

But this time it won't be the end!"

Mikoto felt pressure push down onto her chest as the light funneled around her, all she could see what white, it was as warm as her heart back home, surrounded by the opulence that was hers to enjoy at the Palace of Creation, a gleaming and beautiful white intensity that would bring any mere mortal to tears at the pureness. Yet it brought her chest to hurt, she could not understand what was happening. She could hear her own breath, her heart thumped strongly in her ears. As the ach in her chest became harder to endure the white seemed to only get brighter until her had to close her eyes.

"I am looking for a breath of life," Roshi said as his voice became normal once again, "This won't been the end!" reaching up as is he held something above his head, Roshi braced himself as he threw his hands down towards the ground.

Following his hands, the ball of light that had encased Mikoto fell to the ground in incredible speed. Slamming he body onto the ground with enough power to crater the ground around her, the light zooming all around her and up into the air, flying towards the darkened cloud bank, pushing the masses away and escaping beyond sight, causing the sky to release the rain, pouring down onto them.

No one dare move as they watched the dust settle, Mikoto lay in the crater face up.

Opening her eyes, her chest heaving, Mikoto looked up as she felt the drops of water land on her face. She linked away the light that remained in her eyes until she could see. Her heart defended her, rolling her head to the side she got a glimpse of Roshi, panting from his spent energies.

Mikoto nearly snarled as she pushed herself up from the ground, glaring at Roshi as the sky's continued to open up and rain down upon them. Raising her hands she focused and threw…nothing. Realizing her Ki ball didn't materialize at her fingertips, she tried again, and again, and again. Frustration rolled off of her shoulders as everyone watched. ChiChi began to cry as she realized it had worked. Mikoto was a normal human, and she could go home with them.

Mikoto's brows knotted in confusion as she looked down at her hands, cupping the rainwater. There was nothing forming, not a single spark. She watched as an emotion she had not felt sine childhood wracked her body, fear. He hands and legs started to shake, her lips parted as her breaths became shallow and rapid, she felt her hart pound so loud everyone could probably hear it.

"It worked." ChiChi said as she took a step forward, "Nira-Mikoto…"

Mikoto looked at her, eyes wide, an expression of fear on her face; she backed away from ChiChi, slapping her raised hand away from herself. She looked over everyone that had gathered around her, rain gathered under her lashes as she began to panic.

"She is going to run." Roshi stated as he reached for his walking stick.

"What do you—" ChiChi was knocked away as Mikoto turned and ran past everyone, heading to the tree cover beyond them, she brushed against Trunks, who had attempted to catch his arms around her to trap her, but she evaded by maneuvering under and around him, running as fast as her legs would take her.

Pushing away the low hanging branches Mikoto started to release gasps and sounds of fear as she ran, not knowing where she was headed other than away from those people. Being powerless in this unfamiliar place made her wish to be home, with the palace walls, to feel the cool stone that was home against the palm of her hand, to be warmed by the true light of the universe. Pushing against the branches she saw a light in the distance, reaching the end of the cover she panted as she realized that her heart had conjured home to her, to come and take her away from these awful people. Out there, more shrubbery covered the land, but the towering light gave her hope.

'_It's still gleaming in the moonlight!'_ Mikoto looked out onto the Palace of Creation, towering white walls, shining with all the opulence and grandeur she remembered. _'all I have ever known!'_ she took off running for it, pushing thought the shrubbery, scratching her hands and legs, '_I want to smell the sweat perfumes of incense!'_ as she got closer she could smell the rosewater, happiness formed into her chest as she ran up the marble ramp and into the castle, everything was a blur as she reached her corridors and flung herself onto the nearest pillar and hugged herself to it_, 'graceful rooms of white stone, it's all I've ever wanted!'_ she looked up at her familiar surroundings, a salon full of relaxing chairs and a meditative stand_, 'this is my home! This is where I belong!'_ she pushed up and walked to her room, _'if anyone doubts it, they would be wrong! I am a daughter of a proud history that's depending on me to live!'_ pushing past the sheer curtains she gasped as her home disappeared, fading into a mountainside, her hands holding a thickly leaf covered branch.

The rain fell even harder, the drops racing down her face. '_It's all I've ever known….all I've ever wanted…_' she felt her strength leave her, legs buckling out from under her. She felt her whole body shake, powerless to the new feeling of humanity she stumbled as she pushed for the mountainside. Feeling the cool rock against her hands she fell against it. _'all I want…'_ a pain in her chest caused a new sensation to happen, water fell from her eyes and mixed with the rainwater on her face, she rested her hot cheeks against the rock and closed her eyes.

"I am….human…" she gave herself over to the darkness, envisioning the people she had left behind.

* * *

Page Count: 19

Word count: 9,396

I everyone, I'm back. I spent a lot of time on this chapter because it had to be epic to introduce Mikoto. I think she's kind of cool, but she will have less dialogue in the next chapters, I don't want to write a Mary-sue character even if this chapter is a bit Mary-sue. I just had to get her out there and show you the backbone to why she has return. This is not totally a story where my OC is the main character, as I stated before this is a Trunks/OC story, so she kind of had to take this story by the horns and become the focal point for a bit, but now trunks will be taking over next chapter, or else you'd all be killing me for writing a Mary-sue.

The part where she is being forced to have her Ki sealed was inspiration to Florence + the Machine's "Breath of Life" that they recorded for the absolutely bad Snow White and the Huntsman. The song is amazing and the movie was bad. I felt this song connected because Mikoto will be gaining a new life. So I renamed the story because I just love this song.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters except for Nira/Mikoto

Please ignore Dragon Ball GT—that Saga will not be mentioned because it was my least favorite Saga.

A child taken from her family and raised as a warrior now returns to exact her vengeance of those who she believed forgot her when reality is twisted. A chance to change her creates a bond that will show her what life is meant to be, how she was meant to live. She will learn to live and to shine with all her wonders.

Breath of Life

(Original title: All My Wonders: The Wrath of Destiny)

Chapter 3

* * *

"So how long will she be out like this?" ChiChi worriedly asked as she sat next a white cloaked bed, rubbing back Mikoto's bangs from her forehead. "Roshi, you did this to her, now tell me what's going to happen?!" she wanted to venomously shout at the old hermit but she did not dare raise her voice for fear of waking Mikoto up.

Even without her Ki, she might have inherited her own insane strength as one of the most powerful women on Earth. As she ran her fingers through the thick dark mane on her daughter's head, she couldn't get over how beautiful her baby grew to be. As a baby she was absolutely adorable, but as a woman, gorgeous. No need of makeup to enhance her beautiful tan skin, clear and radiant, long lashes hiding even more beautiful colored eyes. Everything about this creature brought ChiChi to tears because for so long she had wanted to see how her little angel would have grown.

"It all depends on her willpower." Roshi said, "she's strong, that is a given, but she has to want to wake up. It could be days or even weeks before she does. So give her time ChiChi."

"What will Nira—Mikoto be like?" it pained ChiChi to use that unfamiliar name, she spent years keeping her baby girl name a secret from everyone, knowing she would one day have a daughter to bless with it, unique and perfect. "I keep thinking of her as my one year old, so full of energy and life. She broke everything her should get her hands on, but I couldn't be mad at her, she was just too beautiful, too cute in her mannerisms; nothing like Gohan who preferred to sleep or Goten who just wanted to be held. From the very start she was independent… with her full potential gone, what will my baby, this—adult be like?"

"In her normal state, you clearly witnessed the raw anger she fed off of. Everything she did it was with rage radiating in her body. I am not saying she is evil, on the contrary, she has merely allowed devil-like influence dance across her heart. The Order taught their younglings to rely on their hate, fears, and ambitions to survive. I am guessing without a place to put those emotions, she will start out very angry at me, then after time she will learn to calm down and relax. Mind you, ChiChi, this is just a guess. She was unpredictable then, even more so now."

Sighing ChiChi made herself busy by removing the golden earnings from Mikoto's ears. "These are heavy!" she exclaimed as she held them in her hand, "Almost as if they weighed ten pounds."

"Look at the symbol," Pan said as she looked, "her armor was decorated with this mark. What does it mean?" She looked over to Roshi.

"The star encircled by a radiant aura. The star represents the divine gods of creation, and the halo represents those so adhere and protect the laws of creation. Once a worrier obtains the title as one of the two, they mark themselves with this; she has a tattoo over her hip bone of it, given to her upon her ascension."

Trunks closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall opposite the bed. ChiChi was overly worrying like she always did. Mikoto would wake up, but he doubted it would be anytime soon. Every one of them was still stunned from the power that she held within her, without access to any form of the Super Saiyan she still overpowered them all, outmaneuvering Gohan at every turn, taking Piccolo out with one shot. The proud Namekian now sat meditating outside the room, his pride and vanity as one of the most powerful beings on Earth bruised.

"_You have an element of destiny about you…"_

Trunks suddenly heard Mikoto's voice in his head. He wasn't even thinking about her and yet he felt as if she was speaking to him again, almost as if she were standing in front of him.

"_You and I have both been swayed by a destiny, touched by the same divine light, which is why I reach out to you. Free me. Understand me. I implore you to follow me and find out your destiny. You will be free to walk with the Gods as I have my entire life." _

_ Opening his eyes Trunks found himself not in the room, but surrounded by light, looking into the steal eyes of Mikoto, standing before him, not wearing her armor but a white dress, a relaxed expression adorned her face. She looked so at peace in the light, as if she were a nymph free to roam the worlds impulsively. Her hair and matter of being almost ascended into a nonexistent air, making her appear as if she walked with gods as she had described. She looked at him and held his gaze._

_ "Born into the lap of luxury, yet you've bled to earn more. What you were given was not what you wanted, striving to feel as if your father, the Prince of Saiyans would deserve you as a son. Attempting to please him at every turn, even your future counterpart attempted this. As you have grown so has your power, your destiny, should you choose to follow the light now held before you, now welcomes you into its warmth. A __King of Kings__ you will be. More powerful than your father or mine, or any other Saiyan that once walked this universe. King of Legend, King of Power, _**King of this World**_, should you choose to accept it."_

_ As Trunks looked into her eyes, he felt himself pulled; deeper into her dark gaze, looking past the person and into what she saw, what she claimed would be his. She was right; he looked upon himself sitting in a dark world, thunder and lightning bellowing and lighting the land behind him. No one dare stand before him, no one dare challenge his power. He was the Supreme Being, the one being with the power on this planate to give life or to take it away. His own gaze was like that of Vegeta's punitive and unbreakable. The world of which he ruled was dark and twisted, no light, not greenery, no beauty, nothing like Earth was there. He ruled over scared and hurt people, begging to be spared his wrath._

"_That is not me!" Trunks said as he pulled himself from the vision. Again she was before him, looking as a nymph wild and free in the pure white light._

_She was almost stunned that he had broken free, "You are displeased with your destiny?" she stated the obvious as if no one had ever refused a vision._

"_Who would want that? To be a ruler everyone feared? I am nothing like that; I would never want to change myself for a destiny that could be mine if I choose it."_

"_All Gods are feared, they each make a choice. Choosing a destiny is not like choosing a piece of cloth, nothing can be undone once the decision is made. I am merely showing you a choice you could make. What path you decide to take is you're to choose. But who would not choose the path that the very gods of destiny have chosen and laid in place for them?"_

"_And what have you chosen?" Trunks reached out and held her bicep in his hand, pulling her closer, pinning her with his gaze. "What have they chosen for you that you could not refuse? What did they do to you that you have now tried to pass down to me, Mikoto?"_

"_Let go of me, I was wrong to trust you with a vision, I do not hand them out to others who would dare rebuff them. My destiny is my own; I have chosen my own path."_

_He squeezed her arm, "your path as been guided to choose what your Gods have wanted from the very beginning, I see you, I understand who you really are…" his own gaze caused hers to weaken, her lips let out a nervous and subservient breath. _

_Again he felt himself pulled into her gaze this time he saw Mikoto as a little girl, dirty and in rags as she ran through a lush but dark forest, pushing her way through the leaves, trying not to stumble over the ground as he bare feet propelled her forward. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she panted before jumping up and into a large tree knot placing her back to the darkness and she caught her breath. She looked frightened, weak, and utterly alone. Her eyes widened and clouded looked out into the brush as she searched for something or someone. She seemed to not move for hours until something raced through the brush and bolted into a clearing._

"_Come out little human!" another girl, feral in her appearance and mannerism as she threw balls of blue light into the surrounding area, "you don't deserve to live you little piece of galactic worm-shit. Come out and I will kill you fast. But if I have to find you myself your suffering will last for days." The child waited a few moments, "Fine you bastard daughter of a shit-faced fuck-headed baboon!" The girl started to throw more ball s of light in every direction, setting the greenery on fire in her wake._

_Mikoto fell down to her knees and cried. "Master I am frightened."_

_White light appeared to her side until a dark odious caped creature stood next to her, a darn hand captured her shoulder, offering what seemed to be comfort._

"_Your destiny is not to end by her hand, Mikoto."_

"_But I don't wish to fight her."_

"_Your destiny is to not scrape by scavenging others forgotten kills and hiding in the darkness. There are only so few of you left. You have proven your skills of outfoxing the others who so dimly run into battle. It is time to prove your strength in battle, taste your Saiyans lust for blood and battle. Reach inside yourself and kill her. Take the food she has on her back, you need food to survive. She is not worth to live with the Gods. She is blind to her own faults, where as you are not. Kill her and gain the strength to live another day to kill the other females and earn your place among us, earn your life and destiny. All of that and more can be had if you kill her." _

_Mikoto looked out at the girl, her back was turned._

"_You are frightened, she has been hunting you for days, never resting, always hunting you, and you hate her for it. You are angry; hunger is making you weak, what good is a weak Saiyan. Reach down inside of you and unlock your power Mikoto. Use you hatred, you fears, your hunger, unleash your power upon her, feed off your emotions, Mikoto and kill her!"_

_Tightening her fists the child replayed every emotion she had felt since being places in this location with the other girls, her tears stopped, her lips no longer felt cracked and thirst, her stomach no longer hungered. All her begin was placed upon that moment, as she watched the feral child. Eyes hardened in gaze as she watched, power floating into her hands, a tingling sensation reached into her fingers until a spark was admitted, dark purple light began to spin in her palms, spinning until a loud zinging noise was created. _

"_That it, KILL HER!" the master shouted as he disappeared._

"_I WILL!" Mikoto launched herself into the air her eyes locked on the other girl who slowly turned upon hearing her targets voice._

_Mikoto and the girl clashed in an eruption of Ki, the other child managing to partially deflect the blasts but was hit and bled. They fell to the ground, Mikoto's legs wrapped around the others her fists flew, repeatedly hitting the girl as hard as she could, more blasts also were launched over and over until the voice of the feral girl had ended and the only sound that was heard was Mikoto's animalistic growls and pants. As she grew tired she looked down upon the girl she had killed, unrecognizable. Looking down at her hands she watched as red blood dripped down her fingers. The sight did not disgust her, but gave her satisfaction, her power had shown itself, she was not as human as the others believed, and she was a Saiyan and enjoyed killing this other child._

"_I gave up what _**humanity**_ was left in me." Little Mikoto whispered as she looked up at Trunks, blood spotted on her face, yet those eyes remained the same as she grew, hard, determined, and dark. _

_Adult Mikoto replaced the child, the blood still in place, she looked almost mournful. "I promised myself I would never allow myself to feel human, weak and powerless. I took the destiny that was laid out before me by killing that girl. I didn't even know what her name was, I didn't care, I wanted what I deserved, and I took what was given. Do you understand me now, Trunks?"_

"_You didn't have to…"_

"_I __am__ the monster Roshi and Gohan depicted, Trunks."_

"_You were manipulated,"_

"_I am a Saiyan, and so are you Trunks…"_

"Trunks…Trunks…Trunks did you fall asleep?" fingers snapped in Trunks' face causing his eyes to open. "Hey there," Bulma said.

"Sorry, dozed off for a moment here." Trunks covered his hands with his eyes and rubbed before opening them again and looking over at Mikoto, she was still in the bed, asleep, yet that dream felt so real. His who body was shaken, as it had been when he witnessed her younger self killing another child in cold blood. What was that? Was she speaking to him through her unconsciousness?

"Let's head into my lab, I ran some testing on her blood and her clothes to figure out where she had been these past years." Bulma nodded to Bulla, telling the young girl to remain with Mikoto. Trunks waited until everyone was walking out of the room before looking back at her.

Was she up to something?

Or was he just imagining it.

No, it seemed too real to have been imagined. Telling himself that he would get down to the bottom of this incident after she woke up, Trunks followed the group down to Bulma's huge lab room. Sounds and whistles were going off as she typed in her series of access codes. In the middle of the room was a table, where Mikoto's armor and other belongings that were found on her were neatly placed. Everyone stood before it and looked, the armor looked to be delicate and only used as a decoration, but little did they know.

Bulma happily cheered as she checked something on her results sheet and triumphantly sat down on her wheel chair and scooted towards everyone."So I was right," Bulma said as she held up the purple sleeveless shirt Mikoto was wearing, "I thought this looked familiar, it's almost the same type of material Vegeta use to wear under his battle armor. It's immune to tearing and electrical impulses. And this breastplate—the element of metal it's made of is unknown to my database." Dropping the shirt she picked up the plate, struggling to hold it up, "and its darn heavy, I had to have Trunks take it off of her."

"He did what!" ChiChi yelled as she pivoted on her heel to search for the lavender-haired young man.

Dropping the breastplate back down to the table with a thud and a few cracks in the top of the table, Bulma sighed, "ChiChi, relax please, she was still wearing the shirt, I just couldn't lift it." Bulma winked, "besides he's too much of a gentleman."

"The Order of Creation has access to unknown elements in the dimension of which they live, so I wouldn't be surprised that it was unknown or the fact that you couldn't lift it." Taking a few steps forward he reached out and traced the armor, "it used to be a full torso covering, but I guess Mikoto made a few adjustments as she got older and comfortable in battle. Considering how old she is, I would not be surprised if she does not have any scaring on her body."

"That's another thing I noticed, she doesn't look a day over twenty, but ChiChi says she is supposed to be around thirty. I know you Saiyans retain youth longer, but that just doesn't make sense. When Goku was thirty, he looked over twenty at least. Do female Saiyans age even slower?"

"It's about the same rate, give or take a few years." Vegeta answered from his corner of the room, quietly leaning against the wall. "But that creature claimed to have been following Mikoto around the universe for one hundred years now that is impossible."

"No it is not, Mikoto is at least two hundred." Roshi answered, "The realm that order lives in has control of time, ten years to us may have been one hundred to Mikoto, they keep you young so they may train you more, get to see who is the strongest out of all the children. Mikoto's ordeal was scaring, I can tell you that. For one hundred years she was starved, beaten, hunted by the other children, and forced to kill them to save her own life. All of that made her the vicious and dedicated soldier she was."

"So they had other Saiyan children there?" Vegeta asked, "The Saiyan race was destroyed when I was a young child."

"Time and space, Vegeta; the Order sees the future, they knew what Freza was going to do the second the Saiyan race was deemed a pure race, and then they started to collect both male and female children across time."

"But if they already had full-blooded Saiyans, why did they take my daughter?" ChiChi asked.

"They must have seen her potential in the future, for once the Saiyan's destiny came to pass they could not gather any more children, they cannot tamper in the past. So to ensure they had the last female Saiyan with a high power level, they took her."

"So why make all the children kill each other?" Vegeta asked again, "to waist so many pure Saiyans to only have a female as the **last** **Saiyan** in existence as she called it, not very well thought out."

"She is not the last Saiyan; they separated the males from the females. There is an adult _male_ Saiyan within the order. Remember when I said two of each?"

"Then there is another Saiyan still out there."

"Yes, and he also went through the same disturbing education as Mikoto, he too is the strongest Saiyan in the universe."

"I still do not get why the Order needs two of each race…" Bulma said as she sat down on her swivel chair. "Does the pair die and new ones are chosen or do they just live on forever?"

"When I was there, every pair lived forever, you need to remember that Mikoto is two hundred years old, the Saiyan race wasn't deemed a pure race until their power was discovered, five generations before your own birth, Vegeta. But now that the race is gone I suspect that the Order plans to repopulate, having the two most powerful Saiyans as the parents. Mikoto and this male have proven their loyalty and their ability to blindly follow orders to sustain their biological lust for battle. Sounds like a powerful army to be had, don't you agree?"

"But she is half human—no child she would have would be full Saiyan." Vegeta pushed off the wall and joined the group.

"Oh, speaking of that. I took some blood samples when I was cleaning her up. Piccolo said something earlier that intrigued me. He said that she smelled more Saiyan. So I compared her blood to Gohan's blood that I already had on file." She typed in a long series of codes and numbers until two images materialized upon the screen. "This is a diagram of blood and different codes in the blood. This one," she motioned to the far right image, "is Gohan. As you can see everything is evenly placed, DNA from both ChiChi and Goku evenly split, see those green bars? That's the Goku part of Gohan; I managed to identify the Genes that are uniquely Saiyan so you could tell what was what. So Gohan is a perfect half Saiyan, even with his genetics. But Mikoto," She motioned to the left, "as you can see there is 30 percent more Saiyan DNA present. Technically as the child of a human and a Saiyan, she is a half-breed, but when she was conceived, Goku's genes overpowered ChiChi's resulting in Mikoto only being 20 percent human. Exactly what Piccolo said; she _is _more Saiyan than human. This is why she has a tale, looks more Saiyan than Gohan and Goten do, and has more of a true Saiyans bloodlust for battle and carnage than any of the half-breeds. As to her children's genetics, let me just pull up Vegeta's file."

She punched in more codes and a third image appeared, all of the bars and numbers were green. "There we go, one full blooded Saiyan. So using genetic codes and probability of random selection to create a little Mikoto-Vegeta baby in theory," Bulma pushed a button and sat back as Gohan's chart disappeared and the two remaining became smaller and made room for four new charts labeled A, B, C, and D, "four possible outcomes. All but one would be full blood Saiyans; in theory. So if she and this other Saiyan were to have children, they would be Saiyan with a possibility of one being ten to twenty percent human. And I'm guessing the Order would not want that chance, so those children would be destroyed."

Everyone looked shocked, Gohan and Goten exchanged a look that border the line of "OHSHIT" and "DAMN". Trunks exhaled and allowed himself to fall against the wall, an army of Saiyans! He remembered fighting that crazy massive Saiyan that only shouted Goku's saying name.

Goku folded his arms in and mused, his brows dipping down to a stoic pose. "So she can't be allowed to leave here." He said.

Bulma nodded, "Unless we want an army to appear in ten more years that is if she were to return to that other dimension and have children with this Saiyan in their one hundred years to our ten. How would she get back there by the way?"

"Once you learn, it's very easy to summon a portal to the dimension. But if you were to blindly take a ship into space you would only get lost, if you knew where the right place to look, then you'd find this spectacular white city, water and green flowing and growing all over the place. The majesty of the dimension would bring anyone to tears. It is in fact the home of Gods." Roshi missed for a moment, as if he was reliving the first time he had gone there as a young man.

"Can they find her here?" ChiChi asked.

"Most likely, all Ordinances have a direct line to the other's Ki and emotions. Remember she's been missing from them for one hundred years; they might think her dead and would not go looking for her. Unless she admits a massive amount of Ki that can be recognized by them, she will remain undetected here for the rest of her natural life."

"So once she wakes up, he will be human?" Goku asked, "I don't know if I could handle not having my powers. I love to fight; if I wasn't even able to fly, I, I…I would rather die." He admitted.

"She was right when she said that a powerless Saiyan isn't worth living." Vegeta said, "We thrive off of battle and training, finding the most enjoyment of our powers. She was a prime example of a Saiyan, reveling in throwing her own weight around. She will not take kindly to her new state. I suspect she will attempt to gain her Ki back once she wakes, doing anything necessary, or even try to get back to her 'home'."

"So all we have to do is help her adjust." Videl cheered as she pulled Pan to her side, silently patting her head. "She's human now, so her human emotions should be prevalent now, if she becomes miserable, nothing a little love and care can't cure. From what I see, ChiChi has withheld enough love for Mikoto."

"She doesn't have any humanity." Trunks rasped out. Everyone turned and looked at him as he leaned back against the wall in an agitated stance, "The reason why we as half breeds are not as blood thirsty as our fathers is because we have parts of us that are human. We were raised by human mothers, we love, we feel empathy, and most of all we have the same morals as humans. She was raised to be nothing like us. It doesn't matter if she's more Saiyan than human genetically; it all comes down to who she is. She is not human; she is a Saiyan that does not have her Ki; plain and simple."

"How did you deduce that?" ChiChi asked, "I raised her for the first year of her life." ChiChi moved around the table and advanced on Trunks, hand on hips and anger in her voice.

"And how is she to remember that first year, no one remembers anything that young? Mikoto, and anyone else Saiyan or human, can't possibly know and remember anyone from infancy."

"She'll know me; she loved me when she was a baby. I know who she is."

"You only know her as that baby that was kidnapped. You don't know where to being in knowing her."

"And you do?"

"I didn't say that." Trunks pushed off the wall and stood toe to toe with the feisty woman.

"But you were alluding to it!"

"I understand her." Trunks admitted, "More than I care to. But I understand her."

"How can you understand her, you've never even spoke to her."

"I've lived my whole life with someone like her, my father is Saiyan. She is much more like him than any of you realize, she is nothing like me, Gohan, or Goten. From one look at her posture it's easy to understand that we cannot just hope that she'll forgo any of her prior teachings and accept human emotions. Vegeta has live here for twenty years and I've never see him absolutely accepted a human's emotions, values, or even social perceptions. You are heading into unknown territory if you think she'll accept you like a daughter to a mother."

"And I've lived with Goku and raised two Saiyan boys. What makes you the expert on acclimatizing a Saiyan?"

"I never said that I was an expert."

Gohan and Goten moved between the two, "Trunks calm down!" Goten said as he pushed his best friend back towards the wall.

"Mom, Trunks was just making an observation." Gohan said as he pleaded with the heavens to calm her as he used his arms to block her.

"Observation my butt!"

"Will you **silence** yourself already ChiChi. You're opening up your mouth faster than you can think. Not everything you say is a true diamond." Trunks nearly snarled that remark, the daft woman was getting under his skin with all her worrying and meandering dialogue.

A silent knock came at the door. Every turn and looked, the air in the room made them realize that they all were tense and agitated.

"Mom," Bulla poked her head into the room, a worried expression on her face, "she's up…"

ChiChi, forgetting she was having an argument with Trunks flew out of the room, chanting "my baby!" everyone else followed in a rushing line, wanting and yet not wanting to enter the room and see the fallen Saiyan awake. Everyone entered together, ChiChi having forgotten her excitement held her breath. They all slowly walked into the small room.

Mikoto was awake, sitting up in the bed, hunched forward to face the window, her head cocked to the side so her hair fell down in front of her face as a curtain. She gave off no energy signal, so no one knew if she was going to go on the defensive at their intrusion. Once they all crowded the doorway, no one moved for what seemed to be hours. When she did not react at their entrance everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

ChiChi was the first one to move, slowly she stepped forward. "Mikoto?" she whispered.

There was no movement or answer as she moved closer.

"Mikoto?" ChiChi whispered as she slowly sat down next to the girl, watching the far off gaze in her eyes, as the bed dipped to accommodate her weight, Mikoto's eyes never moved from the window, her eyes wide and staring longingly out into the distance. "Sweetheart?" slowly, almost as if she was reaching towards a frightened animal ChiChi placed her hands onto her daughter's shoulders. ChiChi savored the warmth her hand soaked in. She touched her child and a wave of relief washed over her, Mikoto did not pull away or coil in from her hand. "Bulma, why isn't she moving?"

Bulma rustled into her pockets for a small flashlight. "Let's see," when she had found it, the walked to the bed and leaned over to shine the light into Mikoto's eyes. "Well her eyes are reacting to the light, minimized, but she's not focusing. It's almost as if she is still asleep."

"So that's what she did." Roshi commented, "Scared little girl. She has pulled away from us, into an internal world. She can hear you," Roshi moved until he was standing right next to her, "But she will not answer you. Locked away she is, away from anything that could possibly hurt her in this vulnerable situation." He placed his hand upon her head and forcefully turned her face away from the window, but her eyes remained towards the light of the sun and the blue of the sky. "You think you're a trapped bird, Mikoto, so you stare out at freedom knowing you'll never take flight again." He released her head, and it slowly turned back to its former position.

Trunks looked over the heads of Gohan and Videl, wondering if his vision of her was Mikoto's last attempt to gain freedom before she gave up on everything and hid herself.

* * *

Work length: 5,254

Hello I'm back, had a wonderful semester at university and finally could uploaded this thing. I've been dreaming about this story since I September and finally have a chance to continue it. Hope I didn't keep it random too long from y'all.


End file.
